


Day 4: shopping for and wrapping gifts

by themillsisters



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas - Swanfire [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mary Margaret has a candle obsession, Swan Thief, Swanfire - Freeform, neal is like really good at wrapping presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillsisters/pseuds/themillsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's put tape on this shit and see what happens! What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: shopping for and wrapping gifts

"You've been in there for like an hour." The man on the other side of the bathroom door complained, leaning his head upon it, bored out of his mind.

"You should be thankful," the girl responded, sarcasm and all, as a blowdryer goes off. "Most girls take twice this long."

"But not girls like you," Neal counterattacked. "Come on, we are only going to the store to get gifts. How much do you need to dress up babe?"

"You just don't understand!" Emma cried, sighing, as she opened the door and let out a model-worthy pose. "Ready?" She asked, obvious annoyance to be caught in the overtones of her voice.

"Let's go."

-

"No, Neal, my mom already has too many scented candles," the blonde argued.

"So she'll be sure love them."

"She has a _problem_ , Neal. She owns over a hundred. It's an unhealthy obsession."

"Unhealthy obsessions sell,"

"No." Emma said sternly. "we are not feeding her addiction. If anything, we will be getting her help on her serious candle obsession problem."

"But -"

"No, no, no, no," Emma said in the creepiest of voice, getting her finger a bit to close to comfort. "No feeding anyone's addictions. Got it?"

"Yes, miss swan."

"Only Regina can call me that," Emma winced. "with you it just sounds weird."

"True." He agreed, "it felt weird."

*

Neal was a god when it came to wrapping gifts. If you didn't know any better, if you didn't watch it with your own eyes, you would think it was done professionally.

Which, Emma, just was like ' _let's_ _put_ _tape_ _on_ _this_ _shit_ _and_ _see_ _what_ _happens_! _What_ _could_ _go_ _wrong_?' 

Emma was still shocked, sometimes, she'll admit. It became a thing, after a while, for Neal to wrap all of the presents. Expect the ones she got for him.

Of course.

That's how everyone found out wrapping gifts was one of the many skills Emma does like a child.

...But..that's a story for another time.


End file.
